


The Willow Tree

by Gremlin5869



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin5869/pseuds/Gremlin5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their place, a place they can be alone together and because they're together, this place is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Willow Tree

His eyes were barely open, he stared, blank minded at the gentle movement of the willow branches over head.

The soft breeze was enough to put you to sleep, the feeling of the not-so-comfortable bark of the willow tree against his back was somehow so relaxing. He was starting to drift off, the gentle rustling of the grass was soothing, he thought it was-

Cas rolled in his arms, wrapping himself further around Dean.

He breathed in the sweet smell of the Impala on Dean's clothes.

Dean smiled to himself as Cas curled his legs into the side of Dean's knees and buried his face further into his shirt that was now bunched up on his chest.

Dean pressed a kiss into Castiel's hair and closed his eyes, resting against the tree again.

The wind was gentle, the grass whipped softly against their legs.

Cas gripped Dean's jacket tighter when he tried to reposition himself, Cas groaned almost silently, begging Dean not to move.

Without words, Cas could tell Dean nearly anything he wanted. "Please don't go."

Dean could almost hear him say it. "I'm not going anywhere, baby." He whispered, reassuring Cas as he got settled again.

He kissed Cas' forehead and petted his hair once or twice.

Cas wrapped his arm around Dean again, more loosely this time, he tucked his head under Dean's chin, gently nuzzling closer to Dean's neck.

They'd stay like this for hours, this is where they went when they wanted to be alone, where they went when they wanted to be all lovey-dovey without prying eyes, or any of the teasing they got from Sam at the bunker.

This was their place, it's where they went to be together, and because they were together, this place was perfect.


End file.
